


The Day You Came to Me

by barakatballs



Category: Raske Menn, Ylvis
Genre: Andalle - Freeform, Calle Hellevang-Larsen/Anders Hoff - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Raske Menn - Freeform, Raskel, canders - Freeform, i mention the goo goo dolls, it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary, and Calle can't find Anders anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day You Came to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my dear friend starchaserr [GO READ HER CANDERS FANFICS AS WELL!]

“I swear I’m going to kill him.”

It was now 9:57 p.m. and Calle received _nothing_ – not a call, text or even an email from his boyfriend Anders.

 _He couldn’t have forgotten,_ Calle thought as bit his lip. He shuffled in his sit uncomfortably, he and the Ylvisåker brothers were in a commercial break during the set of _I Kveld Med Ylvis_ and Calle checked his phone for the hundredth time.

Absolutely nothing

“You alright Calle,” Bård asked, looking up from his card. “Yeah,” Vegard chimed in, “You look uneasy.”

Calle faked a smile, “I’m absolutely fine.”

But he wasn’t.

Calle woke up that morning in an empty bed. He assumed Anders woke up earlier and went to class – he was continuing his studies in economics in a local college but he still had a good solid three hours till the class started. Calle didn’t see the need to rush. While he roamed lazily in their apartment, Calle couldn’t help but feel alone _on his anniversary with Anders!_

Anders didn’t leave a note or message on the phone or even a little gift to leave on the counter. Calle couldn’t help but feel unloved.

“Earth to Calle,” Bård snapped.

Calle jumped in his seat and stared at Bård, “Wait what?”

“We’re starting,” Bård hissed through a clenched smile as he darted his eyes towards the camera men.

“Oh,” Calle whispered as he adjusted himself in his seat and faced the camera with a grin.

But inside Calle felt dead.

_Did Anders really forget?_

_Did I anger him?_

_Is he alright?_

_Dammit why won’t he answer his calls!?_

_“_ Calle!”

Calle jumped and faced two angry brothers glaring at him, “C’mon the clip is ending!”

Calle had realized the show was coming to an end and the clip Ylvis played was now ending, and he had to get off his ass and say good night.

“That was all we had time we had today,” Bård said, “Thank you very much, we’re back next Monday!" 

And with that, the show ended.

The moment the cue that the camera was off was made, Calle stormed off the stage and to the backstage dressing room where he locked himself in and slumped onto a chair. He whipped out his phone, hoping to find any missed calls or messages expecting nothing, but to his surprise he saw a text – _finally_ – from Anders.

“Where are you?”

Calle almost threw his phone against the room, _Oh I’m gonna kill this asshole_.

Calle quickly texted, “Where the hell were you?!”

A moment later he received a response, “You didn’t recognize me?”

 _Recognize?_ Calle thought, he didn’t have time for riddles and jokes _–_ he needed to see Anders _now_ and possibly kick him in the balls.

His phone beeped, “Come to the stage.”

Without hesitation, Calle left his dressing room and ran to the stage to find it empty.

 _What the hell?_ _Where was Vegard or B_ _ård? Where the hell is the rest of the audience?!_

Before Calle could even comprehend what was happening, the lights shut off for a spilt second and then a stage light shone on him.

And then the band started to play.

_I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful_

_You be sweet and I'll be grateful_

_Cover me with kisses dear_

_Lighten up the atmosphere_

_Keep me warm inside our bed_

_I got dreams of you all through my head_

_Fortune teller said I'd be free_

_And that's the day you came to me_

_Came to me_

Calle knew that voice. It was Anders.

And then suddenly a stage light shone towards the audience area and lo and behold, there was Anders in a classy tux and tie with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a microphone in the other as he sang _their_ song.

_Come to me my sweetest friend_

_Can you feel my heart again I_

_'ll take you back where you belong_

_And this will be our favorite song_

Anders descended the stairs, his blue never leaving the teary eyed ones of Calle. Calle couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips; it got bigger with every step Anders got closer to him.

_Come to me with secrets bare_

_I'll love you more so don't be scared_

_And when we're old and near the end_

_We'll go home and start again._

Soon, both lovers were face to face. Anders smiled at Calle and placed a kiss on his forehead, “Hey.”

Calle scoffed, “Hey.”

Anders grinned and handed the flowers to Calle before embracing his lover into a tight hug.

“Where were you?” Calle whispered looking at the roses and then back to Ander’s eyes.

“I spent all day looking for something,” Anders said with smile, “It just took me a while to find the perfect one.”

“Looking for what?”

Anders took a huge sigh but smiled as he slowly got on one knee, singing softly into the microphone.

_Come to me with secrets bare_

_I'll love you more so don't be scared_

_And when we're old and near the end_

_We’ll go home and start again_

_Start again_

Slowly Anders reached into his breast pocket to take out a small leather box and he heard Calle gasp.

Anders took one huge gulp as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden wedding band.  _  
_

“Oh my God,” Calle choked out as happy tears strolled down his face.

_Today's the day_

_I'll make you mine_

_So get me to the church on time_

_Take my hand in this empty room_

_You're my man, and I'm your groom  
_

Anders finished the song as he looked into Calle eyes, “Carl Fredrick Hellevang-Larsen,” he began.

Calle’s heart was beating rapidly and he could almost pass out from the excitement and joyfulness.

“Will you marry me?”  _  
_

Ander could barely get the words out of his mouth for Calle pressed his lips on Anders. Calle put his all in that kiss, he grabbed Anders tightly – never wanting to let go, and breathed in his lover’s scent of cologne and dark chocolate.

“Yes you asshole.”

Anders took a huge sigh of relief then laughed, “Good because I thought you were going to kill me because of today.”

Calle chuckled, “I was but now I changed my mind.”

Anders laughed and took the ring and slid it carefully into Calle’s finger.

“How about that, a perfect match Calle…Hoff?” Anders face twisted, “Jesus that sounds weird.”

Calle giggled, “Carl Fredrick Hoff sounds nice?” 

Anders titled his head, “Anders Hellevang-Larsen?" 

Calle pressed a kissed on Ander’s lips, “I like the sound of that.”

Anders grinned and took one long look at Calle, “I love you.”

Calle kissed him, their lips locked in a passionate moment.

“I love you too.”

_Come to me my sweetest friend_

_Can you feel my heart again_

_I'll take you back where you belong_

_And this will be our favorite song_

_Come to me with secrets bare_

_I'll love you more so don't be scared_

_When we're old and near the end_

_We'll go home and start again_

_Start again_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it <3  
> Song: Come to Me by the Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
